Absolute: Reinkarnasi
by A' - Canmouse
Summary: Reinkarnasi dan keabadian adalah hal yang lucu, Naruto terlahir kembali di kehidupan baru yang normal. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah kehidupannya benar-benar normal ketika memiliki tiga pelayan iblis, dan di tambah dia harus mempertahankan reputasi keluarga barunya yang sudah lama hancur. "Yup, aku benci hidup baruku." Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer:** Bukan milik saya.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Warning:** Miss!Typo, Smart!Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Hikikomori dan Reinkarnasi?

Berjalan menyusuri jalan, aku memeriksa ponselku dengan tampilan bosan di wajahku ketika mataku fokus menelusuri Instagram. Orang-orang selalu menyebut diriku jenius dalam permainan logika, dan semua pembenciku memanggilku Hikikomori. Yah, bagimana jika gelar Hikikomori itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Sering bermain game, iya. Tidak sepenuhnya bisa bersosialisasi, iya. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku seorang Hikikomori. Jadi bagaimana dengan klasifikasi? Dan pendapatku; Hei, tidak ada salahnya dengan gelar Hikikomori. Karena dengan begitu kalian akan mendapatkan ketenangan, dan orang yang menyebutku jenius tidak sepenuhnya salah setidaknya aku mendapatkan nilai A di semua nilai pelajaranku. Aku mencari nafkah dari permainan. Aku juga melakukan seni bela diri untuk berjaga-jaga karena orang tua-ku sama paranoidnya dengan ninja atau semacamnya.

"Awas!.." Aku mendengar teriakan. Aku melirik dari sudut teleponku untuk melihat bahwa sebuah truk sedang melaju dengan cepat dan lampu lalu lintas masih merah. Kejadian tak terelakkan. Aku tidak bisa lari jadi aku hanya menatap kosong saat rasa sakit itu menerpa tubuhku. Aku berbaring di sana, orang-orang tidak benar-benar melakukan apa pun kecuali panik. Aku menutup mata dan menghela nafas. Buang-buang waktu.

* * *

Aku mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari jarak jauh?.. Dan mengabaikannya. Mungkin itu berasal dari kematianku, tunggu!.. Bukankah aku baru saja mati?

...Oh yah, aku pikir diriku mendengar seseorang berbicara. Oke sekarang aku merasakan rasa sakit di bagian kepalaku mendengar banyaknya suara-suara mendengung. Aku harap ini adalah ingatanku.. Tapi, aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Sial, ini berarti Reinkarnasi kan?

Aku merasa lelah dan sedikit pusing sehingga aku tidur lagi.

* * *

Aku benar, ini mimpi buruk. Seorang wanita berusia 32 tahun menganiaya bayi berumur 2 tahun, membiarkan bayi itu kedinginan di atas sofa. Sekarang aku benar-benar memahami perasaan bayi mengapa mereka biasanya menangis. Jadi, aku akan membentuk permainan keadilan di kehidupan baruku untuk membuatnya adil terhadap orang-orang yang tega menyiksa bayi itu. Tapi langkah pertama aku akan bertindak seperti bayi dan kemudian.. Memainkan caturku. Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu bahwa,. Bayi itu adalah diriku yang baru.

Aku akan jujur..

...Aku benar-benar benci hidupku.

Ya, hidup baruku.

* * *

 **2 jam kemudian..**

Aku melotot kesal ke arah layar yang memperlihatkan bayi/diriku tetap masih di biarkan di atas sofa tanpa selimut, ini keterlaluan... Hembuskan nafas perlahan, tetap tenang. Mungkin perlu sedikit waktu lagi untuk menempatkanku di kasur yang nyaman, tapi masalahnya.. Dimana orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu membiarkan diriku kedinginan?!..

Tenang, orang itu pasti akan datang dan menempatkanku di kasur yang nyaman dengan tambahan memberikan susu segar.. Yah, hanya menunggu waktu.

* * *

 **45 menit kemudian..**

Apa ini yang dinamakan kehidupan?

Membiarkan seorang bayi kedinginan tanpa di balut kehangatan selimut, sendirian di dalam ruangan besar yang kosong. Jujur, aku berpikir kehidupan sebelumnya juga seperti ini. Hanya saja waktu dan penampilan yang membedakannya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menggapai layar besar yang ada di depanku, tapi hal itu sia-sia karena seberusaha apa pun aku ingin menyentuh layar di depanku kenyataannya: menembus.

Sekuat apapun aku berpikir untuk menyangkal hal ini tetapi realitas tetaplah kenyataan, aku menampar wajahku sedikit keras untuk mencoba bangun dan menyakinkan bahwa ini adalah mimpi.. Yah, mimpi buruk. Dan yang kudapatkan adalah ruangan serba putih, kosong. Aku menggertakan gigiku mencoba menahan emosi, setelah kematian beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya diseret kesini.. Ruangan serba putih.

Dalam pikiranku banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, tempat apa ini? Dimana neraka dan surga? Dimana orang yang sudah mati? Dan masih banyak lagi yang belum terjawab.. Biasanya kalau dalam situasi ini adik perempuanku akan menenangkanku dan mencari solusinya.

Naruko.

Bah, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya..

 **" _Menyakitkan bukan?.."_**

Aku mundur selangkah karena beberapa meter di depanku berdiri tiga orang yang berpakaian aneh, aku memasang posisi siaga sambil mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa tiga orang aneh ini. Ketiga orang itu menyeringai seperti melihat kelinci yang dihadapkan oleh seekor predator buas.

 **"** _ **Kenapa anak kecil... Takut?..**_ **"**

 ** _"Kebanyakan manusia jiwanya terlalu hambar.. Tapi kau berbeda, jiwamu terasa lezat."_**

 **" _Sesuatu yang hilang tidak akan-.."_**

"...Pernah kembali."

Aku memotong ucapan mereka, mencoba memahami perkataan yang tidak masuk akal. Mataku menajam melihat salah satu dari mereka menyeringai dan itu membuatku waspada, dan yang terpenting aku sadar bahwa mereka bukan manusia.

Sesaat tubuhku membeku ketika salah satu dari mereka melangkah lebih dekat ke arahku, dengan otomatis pikiranku memberi perintah dalam keheningan mencoba untuk bergerak.. Dan nyatanya hal itu sia-sia.

"S-Siapa kalian?.."

Aku ingin sekali menampar wajahku sekali lagi walaupun aku tau itu mustahil karena gravitasinya semakin memberat, setelah mengutuk nada bicaraku yang terdengar gugup pikiranku mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini.. Heck, sebagian dari diriku berkata itu mustahil dan itu benar.

 **" _Aku adalah seorang iblis yang memimpin sepuluh ribu naga kesatria, aku yang membawa kesialan bagi semua makhluk, dan aku yang menjaga malam hari: Yami.._ "**

Yami menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya, dengan sedikit dengusan mata gelapnya menatap ke arahku.. Tunggu! Oh, itu sedikit menakutkan. Dan sekarang aku tau bahwa mereka bertiga itu adalah iblis.. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang terasa semakin sesak, situasi ini benar-benar mustahil. Benar sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa dirinya berhadapan dengan para iblis.

 **" _Aku adalah sosok yang menjadi predator bagi semua makhluk yang mempunyai jantung, aku yang memimpin lima ribu ular berbisa, dan aku yang menjaga panasnya api dari dinginnya es: Grass._ "**

Grass tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi taring tajamnya, tangan kanannya terangkat dekat mata ungunya membentuk gunting berpose seperti anak kecil. Aku berpikir heran tentang sikap Grass yang seperti anak kecil, yah itu tidak menakutkan tapi dalam diriku merasa aku harus menjauhinya..

 **" _Nah sekarang.. Aku adalah iblis yang menghancurkan setiap keinginan semua makhluk, aku pemimpin ilusi yang bisa menciptakan semuanya kecuali sesuatu yang mustahil seperti jiwa: Kurama._ "**

Kurama menyeringai sambil tangan kirinya menggosok telapak tangan kanannya, oh hebat. Sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengan iblis yang kekuatannya sangat-sangat jauh dibandingkan dari seorang pendiam yang hobinya bermain game, dan catur.

Baiklah, sekarang aku harus bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada iblis-iblis ini, kenapa dirinya terseret kesini.. Yah, itu akan terjawab sekarang.

"Jadi kalian ini iblis.. Lalu kenapa aku ada disini? Atau jangan-jangan ini di Neraka!."

Sekarang aku panik oleh kesimpulanku sendiri, kalau itu benar aku akan dengan tegas protes kepada makhluk yang menyeretku ke tempat ini, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang salah dengan kesimpulanku..

Kalau ini memang Neraka kenapa tempatnya kosong! Dan lagi pula kehidupanku tidak seburuk itu sampai-sampai aku di tempatkan di Neraka.. Benar tidak seburuk itu.

Aku menghela nafas dalam ketika gravitasinya normal kembali, tapi tiba-tiba pusing kembali menyerang kepalaku lagi. Bertulut sambil kedua tanganku mencengkram erat kepalaku, sungguh ini semakin menyakitkan.

 _"... Hir kembali."_

 _"... Lahir kembali."_

 _"Kau terlahir kembali!."_

Aku menjerit kesakitan, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku ada disini.. Alasan kenapa aku diperlihatkan rasa penderitaan seorang bayi, alasan kenapa aku bertemu tiga iblis ini.. Yah, alasannya hanya satu: Reinkarnasi.

Ketiga iblis itu menyeringai dan mereka mundur sedikit menjauh dariku, iblis sialan! Aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalaku dengan menggigit pergelangan tanganku untuk memindahkan rasa sakitnya dan untungnya itu berhasil.

Setelah rasa sakit itu menghilang aku dengan perlahan mencoba berdiri, menatap tajam ke arah ketiga iblis bajingan itu. Aku yakin sekarang mereka pasti menertawakan keadaanku ini, dengan tenang aku mengeluarkan hembusan nafas dari dalam mulutku.. Yah, setidaknya aku sekarang mulai mengerti situasinya.

Yami melangkah maju berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Kurama dan Grass, mata hitam yang memancarkan kegelapan itu menatapku dengan tatapan meminta sebuah jawaban. Tentu aku membalas tatapannya dengan dingin, namun dari sudut mata kiriku Kurama menyeringai yang membuatku selalu waspada..

"Aku mengerti jadi intinya kalian membawaku kesini karena ingin membuat perjanjian dan memberiku kesempatan kedua.. Apakah aku benar?.."

Grass tersenyum lebar memberiku sebuah acungan jempol, sedangkan Yami dan Kurama keduanya menyeringai.. Yah berarti perkataanku itu benar. Menutup kedua mataku pikiranku dengan sangat cepat mencoba memilih pilihan yang tepat, aku membuka mata biruku setelah beberapa detik aku menatap ketiga iblis itu...

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak kedua pilihan itu? Apa yang akan terjadi?.."

 **" _Ma, sederhana kau akan disini selamanya.._ "**

"Apa-apaan itu! Bukankah itu tidak adil?!.."

Aku menggeram kesal dengan jawaban yang terlalu santai itu. Kurama mengangkat bahu yang artinya dia tidak peduli, setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan aku menatap ketiga iblis itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Baik! Aku setuju dengan perjanjian kontral kalian.."

Grass bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak - Banzai! - dan seperti biasa Yami, Kurama keduanya menyeringai dalam kemenangan bagi mereka sesuatu akan menjadi semakin menarik. Aku mengusap rambutku lalu menghela nafas.. Berharap sesuatu yang merepotkan tidak akan terjadi.

"Lalu dunia seperti apa yang akan menungguku? Bah, aku berharap dunia yang normal.."

 **" _Kau akan terlahir kembali dengan tubuh ba-.._ "**

"Ya-ya, aku sudah tau itu.. Lalu siapa namanya?."

 **" _Kau!.. Huh, namanya? Tidak berubah, namamu di dunia baru tetap Naruto.. Namikaze Naruto._ "**

 **" _... Dan dunia barumu itu tetap dunia normal namun kau akan terlahir kembali di tubuh seorang bayi ninja dan sebuah keluarga Shinobi._ "**

"Tunggu apa maksudmu dengan sebuah keluarga Shinobi?.."

Mereka tidak menjawab namun aku dapat melihat sekilas seringai dari Kurama. Oh betapa bencinya aku dengan namanya rahasia karena itu membuatku seperti orang bodoh.. Dan akan kukatakan sekali lagi,

Aku benar-benar benci hidupku..

Ya, hidup baruku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 _ **Yahallo!**_

 ** _Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya memutuskan menulis ulang cerita, dan Fanfic ini akan sangat-sangat beda jauh dari cerita sebelumnya. Yup! Kelahiran kembali, Naruto hidup di dunia baru dimana ninja dan semacamnya itu sudah tidak ada. Dan yah cerita ini terinpirasi dari Black Butler._**

 ** _Dan tentang Grass, hm sebenarnya dia OC.. Penampilannya? Ma, nanti kalian juga tau. Lalu chapter ini pendek? Hush, ini baru chap awal.. Err chapter awal saya menargetkannya memang segini te-he!, dan chapter ini dipenuhi dengan Full-Pov.. Oke itu hanya sementara_**

 ** _Jadi.. Sampai jumpa._**

 ** _[Chapter 2:_** _Dunia yang tidak diharapkan. **]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: _Bukan milik saya._

 ** _Rating:_** _T._

 ** _Warning:_** _Miss!Typo, AU, EYD? Cukup tidak sesuai, Alur lambat, Dark!Comedy, Absolute!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Bashing!Chara, Phantoms-Naruto, semi-Immortal!Naruto, Devil!Yami, Strong-Grass, Devil!Kurama._

 **Di perbarui:** _24/11/18._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2:_** _Dunia yang tidak diharapkan,_

* * *

 _"Ketika kalian mati, kalian tidak akan bisa hidup lagi. Dan mustahil untuk bereinkarnasi sebagai anak Shinobi. Itu tidak normal, dan mustahil untuk terjadi. Tapi, kenapa itu terjadi padaku?"_

 _\- Naruto Namikaze._

* * *

 _Hei, kawan._ Ini konyol aku berbicara pada _orang khayalan._ Apa aku harus memberimu _nama agar lebih sederhana,_ baik aku akan menyebutmu _kau —_ Yah itu sederhana.

 _Semuanya dimulai dengan kecerebohanku -._

Tetapi sebelum semua itu, sebelum kita menyelidiki kisah itu — dan cerita apa itu! - Aku ingin menyatakan, sebagai catatan, bahwa keabadian adalah sesuatu yang _menyebalkan dan setengah_ untuk dilalui. Aku tidak menginginkannya, aku tidak perlu, dan, tentu saja, kawan. _Aku_ tidak ingin hidup selamanya. Menyebalkan sekali.

 _Oke, ingat._ Aku sudah mengatakannya, keabadian adalah hal yang lucu.

Namun, ketika kau sudah hidup selama aku punya, kau melakukan apa yang kau bisa untuk melewatkan waktu. Kau tau, menghibur diri sendiri, dan sejenisnya. Aku tidak _menganggap_ diriku hancur, tetapi sekali lagi, aku berbohong jika aku mengatakan pandanganku tentang kehidupan tidak terlalu jelas dibandingkan dengan apa yang pernah aku alami. Ketika kau harus mati dengan penyesalan tidak berguna - membawamu ke alam yang tidak di ketahui lalu bertemu dengan ketiga iblis memaksamu untuk menyetujui kontrak mereka sedangkan kau tau bahwa itu sia-sia karena harus hidup di dunia baru tanpa tujuan yang nyata?

Aku berulang-ulang berpikir pada diriku sendiri bahwa itu semua adalah sebuah _karma,_ sungguh. Ketika kau menderita hukuman terkecil karena _binasa,_ mengapa kau harus takut akan hal itu? Di dunia ini ada yang _sangat mudah_ untuk _mati,_ bukan?

Hidup, _ya_. Itulah bagian yang sulit.

 _...Atau_ dalam kasusku, hidup terus dan terus berulang-ulang.

 _Kau_ akan berpikir keabadian - yaitu, ketidakmampuan untuk mati melalui usia - akan menjadi _hal yang baik,_ bukan? Maksudku, _kau_ bisa hidup dengan matinya alam semesta. Lihat! Lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Hidup itu sendiri akan seperti sebuah _permainan._ Itu akan luar biasa, bukan? Untuk hidup tanpa rasa takut _akan kematian,_ ada untuk selama-lamanya? Abadi? Awet muda?

 ** _Salah._**

 _Aku membenci hidupku._

 _Aku benci kehidupan._

Aku telah _kehilangan_ segalanya untuk pengalaman _"hidup"_ ini ketika aku hanya mengharapkan kematian. Kematian yang menertawakanku, kematian yang menolak datang. Ketika _kau_ memiliki tubuh abadi yang menolak untuk tunduk pada keinginan waktu, namun dibuat untuk dilihat sementara semua orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi terikat dengannya? Mencoba untuk memulai lagi berulang-ulang dan lebih! Hanya untuk mencapai hasil yang _sama._

Jadi, ketika kesempatan itu diberikan kepadaku untuk mendapatkan semuanya kembali dan tetap - aku menerimanya. Jika aku bisa membuat _dunia_ untuk menggantikan sesuatu yang berharga, bahkan dalam dunia yang salah, bukankah itu hebat?

Ah, sial.

Ini _menyebalkan,_ aku tau ini sudah gila — berbica pada orang khayalan yang tidak nyata. Kau tidak nyata, itu yang harus kuterima. Namun ini lebih baik daripada ketika aku harus melampiaskan emosiku kepada orang - ralat, maksudku kepada makhluk yang membuat hidupku berubah sepenuhnya.

* * *

 **Normal Pov -** _[00-00; - 1994.]_

Namikaze Naruto telah menjalani kehidupan barunya selama delapan tahun dan sekarang umurnya sudah mencapai kedewasaan dari sudut pandangnya, umurnya sepuluh tahun namun secara logis dia sekarang berusia enam belas tahun. Sederhana, orang dewasa yang terjebak di tubuh anak kecil. Itu mengesalkan terkadang dan sebagian lagi dia menikmati tubuh barunya dalam proses untuk belajar hal-hal menarik dari usia dini. Meh, mencari keuntungan dari berbagai situasi diluar dugaan adalah kebiasaan Naruto.

Dan tentu, dia dilahirkan dalam kekayaan.

Kedua orang tuanya memiliki perusahaan toko permen yang _cukup_ terkenal. memiliki kehidupan mewah tidak membuat Naruto senang atau pun bangga. Namun sebaliknya dia membenci kemewahan, di dasari pengalaman di dunia sebelumnya ketika melihat manusia berlabel dua kualitas hidup; _kaya_ dan _miskin_ , itu memuakan - hukum dunia membuat mereka tanpa sadar dikendalikan oleh kualitas hidup. Secara umum orang-orang ingin sekali memiliki kehidupan mewah apalagi terutama orang yang b _erkebutuhan ekonomi_.

Khususnya orang yang melakukan cara apa pun untuk mencampai kekayaan, misalnya melakukan kerja sama dengan makhluk supernatural.. _Menggelikan_ \- kata yang tepat untuk orang yang seperti itu. Selama tujuh tahun ini Naruto telah mengusahakan untuk beradaptasi dalam kehidupan barunya, dan dia juga harus belajar bagaimana bersifat tegas kepada semua orang dan alasannya cukup sederhana; - _Karena dia, Namikaze Naruto adalah pewaris keluarganya, satu-satunya anak yang dimiliki mereka._ Dan tentu itu adalah beban _bagi Naruto_ untuk seusianya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, _koreksi_ walaupun mentalnya sudah cukup dewasa tapi tetap saja tanggung jawab yang besar seperti itu masih menjadi beban, dan untuk sekian kalinya dia mengatakan beban dua kali dalam satu ucapan pendapat.

Karena didikan yang keras, Naruto tumbuh menjadi orang yang bersikap apatis, dengan bantuan ketiga pelayan khususnya, Kurama, Yami, dan Grass. Dia hampir melakukan semua pekerjaan dengan sempurna, _mengurus toko dalam tawar-menawar adalah hobinya._ Meski sepenuhnya belum menyeimbangi Ayahnya dalam urusan politik, atau tidak.. Mustahil untuk menyeimbangi kepintaran Ayahnya dalam hal-hal seperti itu.

Ayahnya mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menyudutkan musuh-musuhnya yang berani menginjakkan kaki kotor mereka ke kawasan keluarganya, dan Naruto memiliki keyakinan yang sangat tinggi bahwa dirinya takut kepada Ayahnya sendiri karena dia adalah salah satu dari orang yang ditakuti Naruto. Semua yang ditakuti Naruto ada pada dalam diri Ayahnya,.. Cara berpikirnya, sikap tenangnya dan sejujurnya dia sangat menyadari bahwa Ayahnya selalu waspada walaupun itu ditutupi oleh sikap santainya, dan yang terakhir adalah tatapan beku yang selalu di hiasi kilatan kelicikan.

Naruto sudah banyak mempunyai pengalaman tentang urusan yang merepotkan seperti itu, tentang bagaimana dia belajar strategi menyudutkan musuh sampai harga diri mereka hancur ke titik terendah.. Kejam, memang tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan rasa simpati. - Dan sebanyak apa pun pengalamannya dia tidak akan pernah berhasil menyaingi Ayahnya.

Dalam kehidupan barunya dia sudah banyak berubah terutama yang paling mencolok adalah perubahan sikapnya yang sedikit dingin kepada orang-orang, Naruto punya alasan untuk itu, karena dia membenci fakta bahwa dirinya sangat mudah dimanipulasi oleh kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Faktor perubahan sikapnya juga dipicu oleh latihan keras Ayahnya dan pelayan khususnya, bahkan sebagian dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa anak yang pediam dan tidak terlalu mencolok di ubah menjadi anak yang berpotensi besar. Itu perubahan yang cukup mengejutkan, Naruto tidak keberatan dengan perubahan sikapnya.. Tentu, dia senang mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedikit berguna di kehidupannya yang sekarang, dan Naruto dengan enggan mengakui bahwa kehidupan yang dibencinya adalah kehidupan yang di impi-impikannya.

Dalam keluarganya dia adalah anak yang paling _dilindungi,_ itu karena fakta bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris yang dimiliki mereka dan juga dia lemah dalam soal fisik. Arti dari kata _dilindungi_ adalah mempunyai makna gelap: keluarganya melindunginya dari ancaman bahaya. Dan dia sendiri menyalahkan keluarganya karena mereka mempunyai kebiasan kotor.. Membunuh, dan konsekuensinya sangat besar karena menjadi bumerang bagi mereka sendiri.. _Kebencian melahirkan dendam, dan dendam melahirkan kehancuran. Siklus rantai yang tidak akan pernah terputus._

Ketika Naruto mengetahui hal keji itu dan reaksinya dia tidak terlalu terkejut, itu karena dia selalu sering melihat hal yang bertentangan dengan dunia yang seharusnya: kehidupan yang tidak masuk akal, dan kelahiran kembali itu sudah cukup mengejutkan dan sekarang mengetahui sisi gelap keluarganya itu seperti informasi yang tidak terlalu mengagetkan buat Naruto, karena alasannya sudah cukup jelas. Naruto _sering melihat hal yang bertentangan dengan dunia normal._

Naruto belajar seni bertahan hidup dari Ayahnya dan juga Kurama, mereka melatihnya dengan kejam.. Tentu, bertahan hidup berarti untuk tidak mati dengan mudah dan cepat apalagi di usia yang paling muda. Secara mengejutkan atau mungkin itu keajaiban Naruto berhasil tidak mati ketika dia harus bertahan hidup di hutan liar selama dua bulan.

Karena fisiknya yang lemah jantung Naruto hampir berhenti dan koma selama satu minggu, yang paling membuat dia bingung adalah ketika dirinya bangun Naruto melihat Ayahnya secara mengherankan mempunyai beberapa lebam di wajahnya dan rasa frustasi terpancar jelas di mata Ayahnya, tapi sebelum menanyakan alasannya dia tiba-tiba berada dalam pelukan hangat dari orang paling Naruto hormati, Ibunya.. Dan sekarang dia mungkin tau alasan kenapa wajah Ayahnya dipenuhi dengan lebam ungu yang terasa menyakitkan.

Selama dua minggu Naruto dibiarkan istirahat penuh karena dia tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menyetujuinya ketika Naruto melihat wajah memohon Ibunya. Hebat, walaupun mentalnya sudah dewasa tapi hormon anak kecilnya menguasai sebagian besar dirinya. Dan dia menyesali keputusannya ketika dirinya dikurung di kamar dalam puncak kebosanan yang tinggi.

Setelah melewati masa-masa waktu penderitaan di kamar pribadinya, Naruto akhirnya terbebas dalam ruangan yang monoton. Dia jelas bosan melihat pemandangan yang sama dalam dua minggu setiap kali dirinya bangun tidur. Kamar besar yang dindingnya berwarna cat biru gelap sampai ke atap-atapnya, jendela yang menghadap ke arah hutan karena kawasan rumahnya berada dekat dengan hutan liar, dan beberapa pajangan vas dengan ukiran lambang yang sangat indah. Dekat tempat ranjang tidurnya adalah meja sederhana terbuat dari kayu kulit bernilai terbilang mahal dalam ukiran model kuno dengan di atasnya terdapat boneka beruang berwarna putih, dan satu kursi bangsawan berwarna hitam. - dan benda lainnya bermodel sama dengan keunggulan kualitas masing-masing.

Sungguh menakjubkan melihat awan biru yang bergerak mengikuti irama angin dengan burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan, pemandangan yang sempurna untuk menyehatkan pikiran ketika merasa lelah. Naruto telentang di rumput hijau menghadap ke atas awan memuji keindahan alam, dia berada di kawasan hutan kecil pribadi keluarganya, setelah kesehatannya membaik dia langsung bersikeras untuk keluar dari kawasan pedalaman rumahnya lalu setelah membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membujuk kedua orang tuanya akhirnya mereka mengizinkannya dengan syarat dia harus membawa salah satu pelayan khusus demi keselamatannya, Naruto menyetujuinya dan dia langsung menuju ke taman di mana seharusnya Naruto mendapat ketenangan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang seakan mencoba melepaskan beban yang mengekangnya, jujur dulu dia dalam pikirannya tidak pernah terpikirkan akan hidup lagi yang menurutnya sangat.. Aneh? Kehidupan barunya terasa berbeda dan jauh dari kata normal — itu cukup membuat dia kesal untuk waktu yang lama karena harus beradaptasi dalam lingkungan baru, untuk sebagian waktu lamanya dia mulai terbiasa dalam menjalani kehidupan dengan tubuh anak berusia sepuluh tahun _._

"Hallo, _Bocchan._ "

Naruto tersentak sedikit mendengar suara berat namun secara bersamaan tersirat rasa hormat, Naruto bangun dan duduk di rumput yang terasa lembut sambil memposisikan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Mata biru tua kristalnya melirik orang yang ada di sampinya, mata biru itu memiliki banyak emosi yang tercampur.. Kesedihan, rasa ingin tau, dan kemarahan.

"Kau.. Sebelumnya aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak datang kesini, Kurama."

Kurama adalah sosok pria muda berkulit putih pucat memiliki figure tubuh sempurna, mempunyai rambut orange gelap dan memiliki mata unik yaitu mata berwarna merah terang - penampilannya yang terbilang menarik, setelan jas hitam kelam berlengan panjang, atasan bajunya setengah terbuka menampilkan kemeja merah pekat dengan dasi hitam panjang. Sedangkan untuk yang lainnya berwarna sama yaitu, celana panjang berwarna hitam kelam namun sangat elegan dan sepatu kulit hitam polos sangat cocok untuk menambahkan point tersendiri dalam penampilan pakaian pelayan khusus yang di pakainya.

Kurama menampilkan ekspresi geli di wajahnya seakan mendengar sebuah lelucon dari dalam suara Tuan Muda- _nya,_ Naruto mengerutkan kening jelas itu menunjukan sebuah ekspresi rasa marah dan bingung. Rasa hangat dan nyaman yang sebelumnya berada di sekitar mereka menghilang karena perubahan suasana hati sang Tuan Muda yang tiba-tiba.

Dalam dunia ini ada yang membuatnya membenci sesuatu yang mengarahkan pada kelemahan dirinya, dan Naruto sangat jelas membenci _kelemahan._ Sesuatu yang absolute menunjukan bahwa itu lebih memegang kendali rasa takut dan keingintahuan.. _Rahasia,_ satu kata yang membuat dia berhenti bergerak di permainannya sendiri.

Kurama adalah salah satunya yang membuat dia mem-pertimbangkan langkahnya di kotak permainan, Kurama memiliki beberapa rahasia terdalam yang di mana tidak bisa di jangkau siapa pun, itu yang membuat Naruto selalu berhati-hati di hadapan pelayan khususnya. Setiap kali dia melihat sebuah ekspresi ganjil di wajah Kurama membuat kemarahan kecilnya keluar.. Jelas dia sangat membenci Rahasia.

"Ma, jelas-jelas kau tau kenapa aku datang kesini, _Bocchan_. Orang-tuamu menugaskanku untuk melindungimu dari sesuatu yang berbahaya."

Naruto mengusap rambutnya kebelakang, suatu gerakan kebiasaannya ketika sedang kesal dan tertekan, dia merasa lelah mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tidak berubah setiap kali dirinya bertanya pertanyaan yang sama pada Kurama. Yah, dia tidak menyalahkannya karena itu memang tugas Kurama untuk melindunginya dari bahaya. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi yang asing, membuat dia tidak terbebas melakukan aktivitas lainnya.. Kesimpulan yang sangat sederhana dan satu hal yang pasti: _Dia tidak bisa lari dari pengawasan sepasang mata merah._

Naruto melihat ke arah samping bertatapan dengan mata merah yang memancarkan aura kehancuran bagi siapa saja yang mengganggu-nya, _kecuali Naruto._ Membuat postur wajahnya kembali datar, Naruto dalam hati mengejek betapa naif nya dia dulu.. Seorang penyendiri yang bertingkah seperti dia tidak butuh orang lain, membatasi dirinya dengan yang lain. Heck, kenyataannya manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa adanya orang lain. Ironi, hal itu persis seperti kehidupannya yang sekarang. Sekuat apapun dia mengubah hal itu, tapi roda takdir hanya menuju satu arah.

"Lihatlah di sekitarmu Kurama, ini tempat kekuasaan hak _Namikaze._ Bahkan bila ada penyusup mereka hanya akan membuang nyawa mereka sendiri, sungguh apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa tindakanmu terlalu Overprotectiv?"

Kurama mengerutkan alis mencoba memahami maksud ganda Tuan Muda-nya. Dia memang sepenuhnya sadar bahwa tindakannya membuat Tuan Muda-nya terasa tidak nyaman, tapi itu hanya bermaksud melindunginya dari sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu muncul seringai geli di wajah Kurama. Dia bahkan tidak menyangkal perkataan Tuan Muda-nya yang mengatakan bahwa penyusup hanya membuang nyawa mereka sendiri apabila memasuki kawasan _Namikaze_.

"Tidak."

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, lalu dia menghembuskan nafas dalam mulutnya secara singkat. Perkataan itu terlalu singkat namun dia sangat tau maksudnya: sebuah kata yang tidak ingin di bantah dalam maksud untuk melindungi dirinya.. Meh, seharusnya dia tau itu, dan terkadang dia benci ketika Kurama memakai suara mutlak untuk mengalahkannya dalam argumen klise.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka, Kurama?"

 _Mereka.._ Kurama mengusap dahinya ketika hawa panas menyerang dirinya, dia sendiri menyimpulkan bahwa hawa panas itu berasal dari Tuan Muda-nya. Mata merahnya menjadi sedikit lebih gelap mengingat pertanyaan itu, dia tau siapa yang dimaksud Tuan Muda-nya. Bah, dia benci pertanyaan ini. Menegakan tubuhnya sambil merapikan rambut orange-nya yang berantakan lalu dia memasang wajah netral.. Tidak ada emosi sama sekali.

"Mereka masih utuh, tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali dalam tubuh mereka.. Ma, aku berharap keutuhan yang dimiliki mereka hanya sementara."

Naruto meringis mendengarnya, dia bahkan mendengar nada kebencian dari perkataan Kurama. Dia bangun dari posisi duduknya menepuk kedua telapak tangannya hanya untuk menghilangkan hawa panas yang berada di sekitar mereka, Naruto mempunyai tubuh mungil bahkan wajahnya cenderung feminin untuk seorang laki-laki, dengan kulit tan halus tanpa cacat sedikit pun - rambutnya yang berwarna pirang runcing dengan dua poni membingkai wajahnya, matanya heterochromatic dengan mata kiri berwarna biru langit dan yang kanan adalah mata amber yang dalam, mempunyai tiga garis seperti kucing di setiap pipinya - dan memakai pakaian sederhana yang sangat pas untuknya. Terdiri dari kemeja putih berkancing satu baris berlengan panjang yang disertai dasi pita kecil yang diikat di kerah berwarna hitam dan memakai celana cargo pendek berwarna biru gelap sangat cocok untuk sepatunya yang berwarna sama.

Kemarahan, emosi yang aneh mengendalikan pikiran manusia sampai titik negativ di mana pandangan baik bisa menjadi buruk. Atau begitulah menurut deskripsi Naruto tentang kemarahan, begitu sederhana dan membingungkan. Dia membenarkan pendapatnya ketika dirinya masih hidup di kehidupan sebelumnya, rasa amarah membuat orang sering kali menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan pendapat buruk tanpa melihat hal positivnya.

Sesuatu yang rumit bisa menjadi sederhana, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dia memiliki saudara yang lebih muda darinya, dan dia sudah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa dirinya adalah pewaris Namikaze terlebih satu-satunya anak yang dimiliki mereka tapi kalau itu semua kebohongan.. Apa situasi ini akan berubah? Jawabannya sederhana: _tidak_. Semua yang dikatakan sebelumnya itu adalah kebohongan, tapi apapun itu tidak akan mengubah realitas bahwa sekarang dia pewaris Namikaze.

Membenarkan pita dasinya yang sedikit miring, kedua mata tuanya memiliki sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun, konflik rumit: amarah, kekosongan, dan sebuah tatapan yang mengerikan.. Pengertian simpati terhadap dunia. Mendesah lelah dia mengusap rambutnya kebelakang sekali lagi, terlalu banyak berpikir akan membuat tubuh lelah sekarang mungkin dirinya akan setuju dengan itu.

Dua bersaudara yang lebih muda darinya akan selalu menghantui pikiran Naruto setiap kali dia mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang mengubah sikap dan hatinya menjadi lebih tertutup kepada semua orang, Naruto menampar pipinya pelan lalu dengan sedikit dengusan singkat dia berjalan menjauh dari taman menuju tempat di mana hal merepotkan menunggunya.

Kurama menaikan alisnya dengan heran melihat perilaku tidak biasa Tuan Muda-nya, namun tidak berselang lama senyum yang menyerupai seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya. Kurama menutup kedua matanya hanya untuk membukanya kembali dalam dua detik, namun kali ini matanya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya dan tentunya lebih menakutkan. Lalu Kurama melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak Tuan Muda-nya, ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar tapi kilatan kedua matanya menunjukan kilauan hiburan ketika mengingat kata-kata Tuan Muda-nya sebelum meninggalkan taman.

"Psikopat."

* * *

Kehidupan adalah proses sederhana: untuk memberi semua makhluk pengetahuan yang begitu rumit dan membingungkan, berpikir untuk menciptakan kehidupan yang disebut jiwa hanya untuk demi rasa arogansi. Namun itu adalah kesalahan terbesar bagi mereka, semuanya — makhluk yang diciptakan olehnya tidak bisa menciptakan makhluk lain ataupun kehidupan lain. Karena apa? Sederhana; itu mustahil.

\- Yami and Kurama.

* * *

Manusia, mereka sering berbuat kesalahan setiap detik - menit dan jam. Yami selalu yakin tentang satu hal bahwa mereka tidak bisa menerima realitas dalam kehidupannya untuk berpikir bagaimana jika rasa takut dalam diri mereka menjadi kenyataan, setiap kesalahan akan selalu memiliki hukuman dalam bentuk apapun. Namun ketakutan terbesar dalam diri mereka yang sebagian jiwa mereka tidak menerimanya, realitas yang tidak bisa di bantah oleh mereka: kemurkaan Tuhan.

Itu sebenarnya fakta yang lucu, setelah hidup ribuan tahun dalam dunia pembekuan ruang dan waku yang hanya di tempati oleh berbagai makhluk sejenis dirinya. Melihat berbagai interaksi manusia, pertumbuhan mereka sampai proses kehidupan mereka berhenti — kematian, Yami akan selalu mempunyai rasa penasaran dan sebagian dirinya akan berteriak untuk sesuatu yang baru namun hal itu seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh makhluk seperti dirinya ketika melihat berbagai bentuk emosional manusia. Yah, sesuatu yang dilarang oleh makhluk seperti dia: mencoba untuk merasakan emosi manusia ketika mereka mati dan yang pertama kali dirasakan oleh dirinya adalah; -

Ketakutan,

Itu kedua kalinya bagi Yami merasakan emosi yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku, dan untuk alasan itu dia membenci sifat emosi dalam bentuk apapun. Yami benci mengakuinya terutama karena rasa ego yang tinggi, ingin membantah bahwa makhluk seperti dirinya tidak akan pernah mempunyai rasa takut dalam dirinya namun realitas berpendapat berbeda; - Ya, dia takut pada kemurkaan Tuhan.

"Lucu.. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan itu."

Grass tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan kedua gigi taringnya, dengan santai dia memasukan sebuah permen batang ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam empat detik ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih ceria ketika rasa manis yang berasal dari permen menyebar ke semua rongga mulutnya. Di sampingnya Yami menampilkan ekspresi datar sambil terus berjalan tanpa peduli pada makhluk penyuka makanan manis itu.

Yami adalah sosok yang mendekati kata sempurna dalam berbagai hal termasuk penampilannya - sosok pria muda yang mempunyai ukuran tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata, memilili kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam yang sedikit liar di tata ke samping arah kanan membuat kedua matanya terlihat jelas, mata berwarna hitam kelam dan mengenakan pakaian pelayan khusus yang terdiri dari: kemeja putih berlapis setelan jas hitam bercampur warna abu-abu berlengan panjang yang di gulung sampai setengah pergelangan tangan. Celana hitam panjang dengan tambahan perlengkapan kantong di sebelah kanan paha. Sepatu tebal berwarna putih polos menyempurnakan penampilan Yami.

Grass adalah sosok yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, terutama karena ukuran tubuhnya yang pendek di lengkapi sifatnya yang seperti anak berusia delapan tahun membuatnya sangat sempurna untuk ukuran bocah - melupakan fakta bahwa Grass sudah hidup ribuan tahun. Sosok pria berukuran tubuh yang terbilang pendek, dengan kulit putih porselen, rambut putihnya di biarkan tidak teratur hingga menutupi mata kirinya membuat dia sering kali harus memakai sesuatu seperti penjepit rambut namun agak berbeda karena ukurannya lebih kecil, mata kanannya terlihat jelas berwarna ungu gelap. Memakai pakaian pelayan khusus: kemeja biru gelap di lapisi jas putih terang berlengan panjang menutupi sampai kepalan tangannya - celana putih panjang yang tidak terlalu mencolok namun di sempurnakan oleh sepatu tebal berwarna biru.

Mereka sedang menjalankan tugas masing-masing untuk di selesaikan - terutama pekerjaan mereka berdua sangatlah sederhana dan mudah. Bahkan sebagian waktu rasa bosan akan mempengaruhi keadaan situasi ketika hanya di beri tugas mudah untuk di jalankan, itu menyebalkan terkadang - Yami mengakuinya namun dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Tuan Muda-nya, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menuruti perintahnya karena sekali lagi - perintah dari Tuan Muda-nya adalah hal absolute.

Berjalan dalam keadaan hening di lorong labirin gelap, tempat yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh orang-orang terpecaya keluarga Namikaze. Penerangan tempat ini hanya lilin api kecil yang di bawa oleh Yami dan hal ini menunjukan bahwa tempat labirin ini benar-benar gelap, namun itu bukan masalah bagi mereka karena mata iblis lebih tajam dan tahan gelap di bandingkan indra mata makhluk lainnya. Grass melihat punggung tegap Yami dari belakang lalu dia berdeham singkat dan menyeringai kecil untuk sesaat melupakan Es batang yang kini perlahan-lahan mencair.

"Kedengarannya bukan seperti sosok Yami-chin.."

Yami mendengus geli untuk menanggapi perkataan Grass, sebelum membuat ekspresi mengejek dan berkata dengan nada sarkasme, "Katakan itu pada makhluk yang mempunyai rasa takut berlebihan ketika berpikir bagaimana jika makanan gula yang mereka sebut permen musnah permanen, di seluruh dunia."

Dan hal itu membuat reaksi tidak terduga dari Grass untuk membalas perkataan itu, dia tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk Yami dari belakang dengan batang Es yang sudah habis akibat mencair. "Yami-chin.. Kau punya sisi humoris, aku tidak mempercayai ini."

Untuk kali ini Yami mengabaikannya berharap dengan begitu makhluk di belakangnya itu berhenti mengoceh dengan suara yang keras, dia hanya mengunci pandangannya ke arah lilin di tangannya - api kecil itu bergoyang pelan ketika terkena angin akibat suhu di tempat gelap ini. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mata gelapnya menyipit untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali normal namun pancaran aura predator dari kedua matanya belum sepenuhnya hilang, Yami berdecak kesal sambil sedikit mendorong ibu jari nya kebelakang membuat suara kecil retakan patah tulang. - Ada sesuatu yang membuat dia begitu membenci manusia bahkan sampai detik ini, sesuatu emosi negativ seperti itu bukan membenci karena mereka lemah atau licik.. Tidak, faktor kebencian Yami lebih menjijikan dari semua itu; -

Mereka terlalu sombong.

Jelas, untuk membuktikan hal itu dia sudah melihat, mendengar, merasakan semua tindakan arogansi mereka. Yami untuk alasan itu terkadang marah terhadap sifat dasar makhluk yang beregosisme tinggi - melupakan hal yang penting bahwa mereka hanya manusia! Tidak lebih, dan fakta sederhana itu yang menghancur realitas mereka sendiri dalam kepuasan ego mereka.

"Yami-chin..." Ketika namanya disebut Yami melirik kebalakang dari sudut mata kanannya dia melihat tubuh kecil Grass bergetar dengan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, Yami memandang ke arah depan dan kali ini dengan facepalm sambil sedikit mempercepat langkahnya berharap dirinya melupakan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Shh, dingin.. Kenapa suhu tempat ini berubah dras- ah! Tunggu, Yami-chin." Setelah berhasil mengejar langkah kaki Yami yang menurutnya sangat cepat, dia dengan kesal menatap makhluk tinggi di depannya dalam keheningan dan sekali lagi Grass mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada tubuh kecilnya. - Sangat berharap untuk kali ini bahwa suhu di tempat ini kembali normal, Grass menyadarinya dan dia tidak ingin bertindak bodoh dalam situasi ini. Bahkan dia yakin aura dingin di tempat ini semakin meningkat setiap detik, Grass tanpa ekspresi melihat punggung lebar Yami dalam keadaan seperti ini dia tau bahwa hal yang aneh telah terjadi di kediaman Namikaze. Dan berharap Yami menekan kemarahannya yang mengakibatkan suhu di tempat ini membeku.

* * *

Mengetuk jari telunjuk mungilnya pada meja besar cukup pelan untuk tidak membuat suara berisik di dalam ruangan. Naruto membentuk ekspresi cemberut di wajah mungilnya sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa untuk sebagian fakta bahwa dia masih berada di dalam tubuh anak kecil yang bahkan belum punya pengalaman di dunia luar, mendorong dia melakukan emosional anak kecil tanpa sadar itu cukup membuatnya kesal.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari? Jika datang kesini hanya untuk bersantai dan mencemari ruanganku, detik ini juga kau bisa keluar melalui pintu.. Itupun jika kau normal, pak tua."

Naruto mengirim tatapan bosan kepada sosok kakek di hadapannya yang kini sedang meminum sebotol bir dengan gaya menjijikan tentunya bagi Naruto dengan terpaksa dia menyerngit hidungnya jijik ketika bau alkohol memenuhi udara ruangan ini, mendesah lelah dia harusnya tidak mengizinkan makhluk tua yang jauh dari kata normal ini memasuki ruangan pribadinya.

Kakek itu meletakan botol bir di meja sambil menghela nafas tidak mengharapkan ucapan itu yang terlontar dari bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang membuat dirinya sedikit kesal dengan sikap sarkastis Naruto. Mata yang sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman hidup itu menatap Naruto dengan durasi yang lama sebelum mengubah pandangannya ke arah jendela terbuka memperlihatkan perumahan, gedung, dan manusia yang sedang menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa — cukup membuatnya sedikit terhibur melihat aktivitas mereka yang normal tanpa sedikit pun khawatir tentang dunia sekarang ini di mana kejahatan adalah hal yang biasa untuk makhluk yang jauh dari kata normal termasuk dirinya.. Meskipun dia tidak terlibat akan kejahatan, tentu saja.

Melakukan tindakan kejahatan tidak ada dalam catatan hidupnya, kelanjutan hidup dari kematian bisa dianggap tindakan kejahatan besar karena hal itu dapat menyebabkan garis waktu menjadi kacau, dia sendiri tidak percaya suatu hari akan ada makhluk yang hidup dari kematian. Ya, sampai bocah pirang ini menepis keraguannya ketika hal mustahil terjadi menyebabkan sesuatu yang penting menjadi rusak. Dia sendiri yakin bahwa pihak supernatural telah mengetahui hal ini dan untuk waktu yang tidak lama lagi mereka akan mendatangi orang yang menyebabkan kekacauan semua itu.

"Berkata kasar pada orang yang lebih tua, itu tidak sopan. Terlebih lagi statusku di dunia ini adalah sebagai sosok dewa, hal itu mengurangi point kebaikan dalam dirimu." Naruto menutup mata birunya dalam tindakan untuk mengurangi rasa bosan, mata satunya lagi menatap sosok Kakek itu dengan tidak peduli yang jelas. Kedua alisnya mengkerut sedikit untuk menunjukan kesan marah, bibir keringnya membentuk garis lurus. Naruto berkata dengan nada suara neutral atau bahkan terdengar malas, entah. Yang pasti itu sesuatu yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Monster dan Dewa.

"Dan, aku tidak peduli. Aku berkata serius pak tua jika kau hanya mencemari ruangan ini, sebaiknya kau segera pergi..." Mata ambernya berkilau terang untuk sesaat namun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kakek itu merasakan apa yang dirasakan semua makhluk ketika berhadapan dengan kepribadian Naruto yang absolute.

"Baik, aku minta maaf.." Kakek itu mengelus pergelangan tangannya tindakan yang mampu menarik perhatian Naruto untuk sesaat. Menghela napas dengan singkat, dia bergumam kecil dalam sarkasme yang tersembunyi. "Jujur, aku tidak suka kepribadianmu itu. Naruto,"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya membuat latar belakang sempurna di mana matahari bersinar terang dengan seringai mengejek dia membuka mata biru beku yang penuh akan kelicikan. "Itu bagus, kau bisa pergi detik ini juga dengan alasan kau tidak suka kepribadianku. Nah, apa lagi yang di tunggu? Kau boleh pergi.." Naruto perlahan mengelus dagunya dan mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri membenarkan perkataannya.

Odin melirik ke arah jendela lalu terkekeh kecil. "Naruto, aku akan pergi tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memberimu sebuah misi." Perkataan yang yang diharapkan dari seorang anak apatis adalah penolakan.

"Tidak."

"Bahkan jika ini misi perintah langsung dari Hokage, apakah kau akan menolaknya?"

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya dengan anggun, memberikan isarat agar Odin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Perintah ini secara istimewa diberikan kepadamu, Naruto. Karena _kami_ tau kau akan menerimanya dan berhasil dalam misi ini." Sebuah pembicaraan sia-sia yang hanya mengurangi waktu adalah apa ia urutkan dalam kategori ketidaksukaan dibawah nomor apa ia benci yaitu; Kelemahan.

Naruto menghela napas dengan lelah, dia menatap sosok di depannya yang menyandang gelar dewa. Ia tersenyum namun tidak lebar ataupun kecil hanya kesederhanaan dalam emosional normal.

"Kau seorang dewa, bukan pak tua? Oh.. Atau kau tidak tau apa itu dewa? Baik karena sebagai makhluk yang beradab aku akan menjelaskannya kepada makhluk tua ini penjelasan yang tidak bisa di cerna dalam otaknya. Dewa adalah makhluk berkekuatan super seperti dalam imajinasi manusia dan mereka yang sok mengatur sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah mereka campuri."

Odin cemberut dengan nama panggilan itu, mengabaikan sesuatu yang menusuk dihatinya. "Pertama, jangan panggil aku tua karena aku punya nama, nak. Dan jika kau tidak tau apa itu nama, biar aku jelaskan - nama adalah apa yang seseorang pakai untuk identitasnya dan sebagai makhluk yang bernama aku sedikit tersinggung kau menyebutku tua. Kedua, iya aku seorang dewa."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "jangan tersinggung Odiwa-ji, aku hanya bercanda.." Odin merasakan keningnya berdenyut dalam kekesalan, ia menetapkan dalam hati ia harus menjaga jarak dengan anak ini karena lidahnya lebih dari sebuah pedang. Bahkan sekarang panggilan yang di dapat untuknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Senyuman polos menghilang digantikan dengan garis lurus, kedua matanya menjadi keras dan memantulkan semua warna seakan bola matanya terbuat dari kaca itu sendiri. "Baik, apa misinya?"

"Kau menerimanya, aku tidak mempercayai ini?"

"Oi, itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, dan kau salah meletakkan tanda tanya dalam nada suaramu, Odijiwakek!"

"Oi! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh pendek!" Odin mengeluarkan sebuah surat hitam dari saku pakaiannya, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto yang diterima langsung dengan cepat.

Naruto siap mengeluarkan amarahnya namun bahkan belum sempat ia membuka mulut, sosok dewa tua di depannya sudah tidak ada. Hanya kursi kosong seakan Odin memang tidak pernah ada dihadapannya, mata biru bekunya melirik botol kosong yang ada dimejanya bukti satu-satunya menandakan bahwa ia tidak gila ataupun berimajinasi.

Dengan keheningan di ruangan ini, ia bergumam kecil. "Jangan sebut aku pendek, ketika kau sendiri pendek dewa tua." Membuka surat hitam yang dipegangnya, menarik kertas putih kecil di dalamnya dan membacanya, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika membaca paragraf kata nama yang tidak asing baginya.

" _Halo, Naruto. Aku tau kau akan menerima misi ini seperti bagaimana aku tau kau akan berhasil dalam hal ini, aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat, kami sekarang membutuhkan seorang penyihir muda yang terampil dalam bidangnya dan kau harus temukan_ _seorang penyihir muda terampil beridentitas, dan berkualitas. Kami tau kau tidak akan mengecewakan, Naruto Namikaze. Ttd, salam hormat Hiruzen. S,."_

Naruto tersenyum karena waktu yang ia nantikan sudah tiba, ia akan menunjukan kepada dunia kenapa alasan semua orang harus takut padanya, Naruto Namikaze. Menyimpan surat itu di saku dengan sedikit antusiasme, mata heterochromaticnya menatap sudut ruangan yang minim akan cahaya.

"Kurama, kita punya misi dan akan terjadi hal menarik jika kita melaksanakan perintah ini."

"Ha'i, Bocchan.. Kau sedikit antuasias mengenai misi ini." Dari bayang-bayang muncul Kurama setiap ia berjalan kegelapan selalu mengikutinya untuk melindunginya dari cahaya. "Dan jika boleh tau apa misinya?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan langkah kecil ia menuju pintu bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. "Bukan kata itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu, Kurama." Melihat hal ini, Kurama menyeringai tangan kanannya menyilang di depan sedangkan tangan kirinya disembunyikan dibelakang punggung. Kedua mata merahnya bersinar dalam kesenangan. "Ha'i, apa perintahmu, Bocchan?"

"Mari kita temukan penyihir muda beridentitas dan berkualitas. Katakan padaku Kurama, apakah kau mengenal, _Megumin?"_

* * *

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

 _ **Baik, saya akan menjelaskan sesuatu untuk dipahami.**_

 _ **1\. Naruto merupakan perwujudan seorang remaja namun bertubuh anak kecil, dan setengah abadi yang artinya ia akan awet muda tanpa batas umur kecuali jiwanya diambil oleh Kurama karena perjanjian ataupun tertusuk pedang.**_

 _ **2\. Setting waktu dunia ini tidak kuno ataupun modern, bisa dikatakan abu-abu mungkin tahun 2000-an. Kebanyakan dari mereka orang awam tidak tau hal-hal Shinobi ataupun dewa, namun yang mereka tau hanya penyihir yang bisa melakukan hal magic.**_

 _ **3\. Naruto mempunyai dua saudara kandung, karena perubahan sikap itu perlu untuk perkembangan character.**_

 _ **4\. Naruto memang sudah diajarkan pada usia dini untuk melakukan tugas sebagai ahli waris Namikaze. Tentunya ditemani dengan Trio-Devil.**_

 _ **5\. Permintaan maaf saya karena telat Update.**_


End file.
